Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of force transmissions; and more specifically, to force transmissions for use in surgical instruments intended for use in teleoperated minimally invasive surgeries.
Background
Minimally invasive surgery (MIS) (e.g., endoscopy, laparoscopy, thoracoscopy, cystoscopy, and the like) allows a patient to be operated upon through small incisions by using elongated surgical instruments introduced to an internal surgical site. Generally, a cannula is inserted through the incision to provide an access port for the surgical instruments. The surgical site often comprises a body cavity, such as the patient's abdomen. The body cavity may optionally be distended using a clear fluid such as an insufflation gas. In traditional minimally invasive surgery, the surgeon manipulates the tissues by using hand-actuated end effectors of the elongated surgical instruments while viewing the surgical site on a video monitor. In teleoperated minimally invasive surgery, the surgeon manipulates the tissues by using mechanically actuated end effectors of the elongated surgical instruments. Mechanical actuation may allow for improved control of the surgical instruments.
The mechanically actuated surgical instruments will generally have an end effector in the form of a surgical tool such as a forceps, a scissors, a clamp, a needle grasper, or the like at a distal end of an elongate tube. A flexible rod may extend from the end effector to a proximal control mechanism that pushes and pulls the rod to provide an actuating force to open and close the end effector.
Rotary actuators, such as servo motors, are an effective way to provide controlled actuation forces to the proximal control mechanism. The proximal control mechanism then translates the rotary input force into the push-pull motion needed to control the opening and closing of the end effector. The proximal control mechanism may receive many such rotary inputs, perhaps six to eight, each of which can be translated into an appropriate motion for controlling some aspect of the end effector. It is desirable that the proximal control mechanism be compact to avoiding crowding in the surgical field.
In view of the above, it is desirable to provide an improved apparatus and method for transmitting rotary actuating forces to a push-pull rod in an elongate tube of a surgical instrument intended for use in teleoperated minimally invasive surgeries.